


Inhibitions

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Charles Getting Uncomfortable, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Human Hank, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Drinks would make this easier to deal with.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nina3491](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina3491/gifts).



> I was unable to get them to sex, but I hope you still like it, and I am so sorry about how long this took. 
> 
> I was no longer able to use my laptop as the cooling fan gave out. Then I had all my wisdom teeth extracted the Friday before starting a new college. 
> 
> Everything sort of took off at once ;-;
> 
> Anyways, 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

"Do you mind repeating that?" Charles asks, grunting as he rubs his forehead. Drinks could make this easier. Preferably something strong enough to block out the thick, sugary smell coming from the kitchen. Hank will be upset about the waste of his experiment, sitting in a pile of broken glass.

Well, perhaps not a waste. Hank groans, a low, rumbling sound as he stretches across their new house guest. Scott looks startlingly like Alex at first glance, though his features are softer. 

"Will he be okay?" Scott asks, voice squeaking as Hank curls his knees up to his chest, turning to press against his stomach. The sweater must be soft for him to rub his face so vigorously, Charles thinks. 

"Hank has been working on a potion for losing inhibitions. The previous trials were failures. He only had a few sips of this one."

Hank rubs once more, cocking his head. Frustration puckers his brow. Suddenly, he sits up, startling Scott, but keeping him pinned to the couch with his extra weight and muscle. Glassy eyed, lips swelling, Hank appears to be delirious with happiness. Scott chews the inside of his cheek a moment, wriggling until he can free his arm. 

"I always wondered how you looked before," he says, raising a tentative hand, "You never kept any pictures around." 

Hank blinks, eyes still glassy. 

"I use a serum."

Charles waits, curling and uncurling his fingers. No mention about side effects or his overuse. Scott hovers over his cheek, raising his eyebrows, a question. 

Hank purrs, a thick rumbling sound as he turns into his hand. It grows deeper, warmer as he rubs his nose against his palm. 

Sighing, Charles stands on wobbly legs, pausing to stabilize himself before he walks. 

"Come find me after this wears off. I assure you, Hank is truly not a danger, though he might continue this behavior." 

The only answer he gets is a quick nod. 

"I need a drink."


End file.
